Optical attachments having a telephoto function like a binocular or a telescope for camera-equipped portable devices such as smartphones have been known in the art (e.g. Patent Document 1). Further, image processing devices that correct distortion and blur of a photographed image caused by a camera shake or the like have been known in the art (e.g. Patent Document 2).